


Simplicidade

by Taimatsu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimatsu/pseuds/Taimatsu
Summary: Nem na hora de comprar as alianças eles dão trégua....Escrito em 2016





	Simplicidade

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira fic do ano!! A ideia é meia boba, mas tá valendo!

\- Ouro é tão clichê e sem graça.

\- Não, ouro é um clássico que nunca sai de moda.

\- Estive preso numa bugiganga de ouro nos últimos três mil anos, me recuso a usar qualquer coisa de ouro. - resmungou cruzando os braços.

\- Esta vendo? Por ser de ouro o Anel do Milênio durou por todo esse tempo. - respondeu triunfante com um largo sorriso - Ouro é o melhor.

\- Eu não vou viver por mais três mil anos, então não precisa ser de ouro. Vou querer um feito de prata.

\- Claro que você quer prata, prata é tão chato e brega quanto você. - murmurou fazendo uma careta.

\- Eu não me importo. Estou levando o que eu quero e que se foda a sua opinião.

\- Hey, eles deveriam ser iguais! Qual é o ponto de comprar alianças diferentes, Bakura?

\- Vou repetir, porque parece que isso não entra nessa sua cabeça loira. - fez uma pausa dramática - Eu não me importo com isso Ishtar.

\- Argh! Até quando pretende continuar me chamando assim? Sabe como é irritante, Bakura?

A atendente atrás do balcão suava frio e olhava nervosamente enquanto Marik e Bakura continuavam a discutir sobre os tipos diferentes de metais que preferiam. Aquilo já durava 10 minutos e nada de decidirem. Os outros clientes da loja já começavam a dar olhares estranhos para o casal em desacordo. Ambos perceberam os movimentos nervosos da funcionária com o canto dos olhos e voltaram a atenção para ela.

\- Algum problema? - Bakura perguntou num grunhido e Marik apenas riu da pobre garota se atrapalhando em se desculpar. Parece que tinham traumatizado mais uma atendente, mas quem se importa?

\- Só q-queria sugerir.... Huh.... Que tal alianças de platina? É um material contemporâneo, mas mantem o visual clássico. - ela sugeriu pegando diferentes tipos de alianças do material, não querendo perder a venda e se livrar daqueles dois antes que incomodassem ainda mais os outros clientes.

Marik franziu o nariz, teimoso como era iria bater o pé até Bakura concordar com ouro. Porém não reclamou quando o albino pegou uma das alianças e se posicionou atrás de si apoiando o queixo em seu ombro, também não recusou quando o anel deslizou em seu dedo.

Não era nada extravagante, na verdade era simples demais para o seu gosto, havia apenas uma gravura geométrica quase imperceptível. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado encontrando os olhos vermelhos analisando o anel em seu dedo, aquele era o primeiro anel que ele realmente esperimentou naquele dia.

\- Ainda muito sem graça pra você, princesa? - a pergunta foi feita num tom de zombaria, mas Marik não deu importância. Se virando escondeu o rosto no ombro dele e respirou fundo - Ei, o que foi?

Balançou a cabeça ainda se recusando a se afastar, só agora se deu conta de algo que deveria ter percebido quando disse sim a Bakura, não ali na loja enquanto escolhem as alianças, não na frente de tantos estranhos. Esticou o braço esquerdo atrás de Bakura e olhou novamente para o anel em seu dedo sentindo uma torrente de emoções.

Não era de ouro como queria e também não chamava tanta atenção como gostaria, mas era bom o suficiente. Era bom o suficiente para reconfortá-lo e lembrá-lo de que não estava mais sozinho, que não estava mais no túmulo e que tinham encontrado alguém que o entendia.

\- Marik?

Fungou soltando uma curta risada - Eu gostei desse.

**Author's Note:**

> E então o que acharam? Ficou meio bobinha, mas esses dois são meu amorzinho e precisava escrever isso.  
~Kissus~


End file.
